


young werewolfs under the moon

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Werewolf family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, F/M, First Full Moon, Greyback being creapy, Hospitals, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post Full Moon, Remus Lupin Lives, Revenge, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Remus goes to the hospital after a full moon when he leaves he is healed but he has the desire to kill that werewolf that turned him and his new werewolf son. that no one wanted





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. warning it's a little sad and I don't really know how do write Sirius.

                We all must face our own inner demons no matter how dangerous. Even if it’s a werewolf. This goes for Remus John Lupin, a werewolf since he was five. Remus sat in one of the many chairs in the hospital thinking about his past transformation that happened only the night before. Sirius Black his best friend and his wife Nymphadora told him to go for a checkup when he woke this evening complaining about his hurt body. So here he sat waiting for them to call his name. Remus was not a stranger to the doctor and hospitals, this did not mean that he likes them. Remus sighed and looked around him. It was quiet tonight and he did not see many people. However, his sensitive nose picked up the smell of another werewolf.  It was a young one. Just then Remus saw a young couple run-in with a child maybe around 4 or 5 in their arms. “Help! Help us please!” he heard the father of the child yell, but no one heard him. Remus let out a loud sigh and put his head in his hands. Then he saw the father look at him with a worried look. 

_These people, I need to help them, come on Lupin you are no doctor, but still._  Remus sighed again.

“What’s the boy's name, sir?” Remus asked voice ruff because it was the full moon last night. The father looks at him with tears in his eyes as a doctor came out running.

“Timothy, can you help us?” Remus looked at him and grabbed his cane and stood up to see the boy. 

“I’m, I’m afraid, I, I can not, but you came to the right place sir,” Remus said looking at the doctor that just ran out.

“I can take him, come. Your son will be just fine,” Remus knew that man was lying.

“Remus Lupin,” Remus looked from the child that will be hated for his whole life to his doctor. Then he sighed and walked up to him and followed him into the dark hall.    

                “How are you feeling Mr. Lupin?” Remus’s doctor asked as they walked into the room. Remus who was thinking about the boy from earlier did not hear him. Remus looked up at his doctor who looked at him concerned. “Mr. Lupin?” the werewolf hums and shook the thought away.

“A little sore. My wife and best friend told me to come here when I woke three hours ago,” his doctor hums and told him to sit on the table so he can look at Remus. Remus who was sitting grabbed his cane and stood up wincing in pain as he does so.  Remus walked over to the table and sat down trying to hold the cry of pain that was in his throat.  

“Full moon?” the doctor asked as Remus puts his cane down next to him. Remus nods and closed his eyes for a second before he opens them again. He hated feeling like this, after the full moon. “Ah, I see your ribs are broken but don’t worry we can fix them,” Remus nods, “But, you will need to stay here for a couple of days. Do you have a job right now?” Remus shook his dizzy head and ran his hands over his scarred face. 

“No, my wife and best friend are keeping the family together. I can’t keep a job because of, of what I am,” Remus said with sadness in his throat as he put his hand on his side.

“Did you know, that werewolves are getting less hate now,” Remus raised his eyebrows and shook his head. His doctor smiled at him and said that he will prepare a room for him. Remus returned the smile, picked up his cane, got off the table and followed his doctor out of the room.

                The walk to Remus’s room was quiet, to his doctor’s ears, but Remus, Remus heard everything. That might be the only upside to having Lycanthropy, his senses where amazing. However, one conversation made the Lycanthrope stop in his tracks. _“I’m sorry, but there is no cure for this, but your son is a werewolf now,”_

 _“No, there must be something you can do please,”_ Remus had tears in his eyes as he stood there listening. 

_“I’m sorry there is nothing, I’m sure your son will be fine, and you can get through this. There is something that…”_

_“No! we are not going to take care of this, this monster. This is his fault and we will not be a part of it._

_“When he wakes tell him we love him, and we are sorry,”_ Remus heard the mother say then he heard tears and shouting.

 Remus stood there for a long time in shock and anger. His grip on his cane tightened as he stood there in anger. The wolf was taking control and he could not stop it. _This child does not deserve this. Thank you, dad, for keeping me. Why? Why would parents do this? They were so concerned for the boy before now they want nothing to do with him._  

“Mr. Lupin?” Remus snapped out of his angry thoughts to look at his doctor. “Your room is this way,” Remus nodded and started to walk. However, he saw the boy’s parents walk past them. 

“How can anyone love a monster like that,” Remus wanted to trip the man with his cane, but that was the wolf not him. Remus sighed as the two look at him. “What he deserves it,” 

_That’s it._ Remus thought as he put his cane out to where they were walking, and the father tripped over his cane. Then as he got up he mumbled to himself and walked away before he gave Remus a look.

                “Here we are. I will be back later,” Remus nodded and walked up to the bed, put his cane down and crawled into the bed and closed his eyes for a while. They snapped open a few minutes later when he smelt another werewolf. Only this one was more powerful and older.   _Greyback._  He thought as the wolf growled inside him,  thinking of the name. Anger flowed through the young werewolf as he stared out the window. It was raining now, but not too hard. _I hope it does not rain when Teddy comes home._  Remus thought. His thoughts then go back to the young boy who will now be called a monster all his life, just like him. Except he does not have any parents to tell him that he is loved and cared for. _Who will do this to a child?_ Remus sighed and closed his eyes with the thought of killing his alpha once and for all.

                Remus woke to the mixed smell of blood and Greyback. It was so strong that it made Remus want to throw up. Sometimes he hated his werewolf nose, Remus let out a deep noise from his throat and looked around. He did not see Greyback nor did he see any blood. He, however, saw his doctor staring at him with a smile on his face. “Hello, Mr. Lupin. Did you sleep well?” his doctor asked. Remus looked at him and nodded, but he did not say anything for the smell was too strong.

“Yes,” he said quietly and calmly. The doctor nodded and walked into the room followed by Kingsley. “Hello, sir,” Remus said wriggling his nose at the smell. The older wizard noticed this and walked closer to Remus.

“You smell something Mr. Lupin?” Kingsley asked looking at Remus who looked to the door, as the strong smell of blood and Greyback stung his sensitive nose. Remus nodded and winced in pain in his ribs. The minister hums and looked at the doctor. “Can you leave us for a minute?” he asked kindly. The doctor nodded and left the room.

“What do you smell Remus?” he asked pulling up a chair and looking at Remus’s cane. Then he met the tired, gray eyes of the young werewolf.  Remus let out a shaky sigh and looked at his friend and new minister.

“T-There's a lot of blood and,” he paused and ran his hand over his scar on his face. “Greyback,” he whispered looking around. Kingsley saw fear in his eyes as he looked down to his cane.  

“Do you smell him in this room?” The minister asked as he looked around the hospital room. Remus looked at him.

“Yes sir, but, but its stronger outside. if I can go after him and,

“No, Remus your hurt, and if he’s after you, you might be in grave danger,” Remus looked at him and let out a sigh.

“Yes sir,” Kingsley chuckled.

“You spend to much time with Potter and Black,” he said before he left the room, “and Remus, stay in this room,” with that he left the room.

      Hours later and Remus fell asleep, but all he saw in his dreams was Greyback asking him to join his pack. When Remus said no, However, Grayback jumped on him under the moon that was almost full. “Join me! Join me cub!” the older werewolf yelled hurting Remus’s ears. Remus closed his eyes and, waited and waited. However, when Remus opened his eyes he did not see Greyback or the shining moon. He did not hear Greyback yelling in his ears as he looked around. The smell of Greyback was gone, but the smell of blood was still sitting in the room and in his nose.  Remus closed his eyes again. Then he opened them quickly as he let out a sad sigh. For he was still thinking about the young boy. _I must see him._  Remus thought as he carefully got out of bed and grabbed his cane. He winced as he started to walk out of the room.

         The werewolf walked down the dark halls listening, for the boy, but mostly for Greyback. He knew he was in this hospital and he will kill him. _Kingsley was right I do spend too much time with Sirius and Harry._  He laughed at the thought as he continued to walk down the halls.  

“I want my mama and papa,” Remus stopped dead in his tracks breathing hard. “I want my mama and papa,” Remus heard the boy cry again. As quietly as he can he followed the sad cries of the boy that will never see his parents again. He felt a tear roll down his face. Maybe it was from the pain or for the boy, he was not sure. Taking a deep breath he started to walk again, but he was slow. “I want them, I want them!” the boy cried and cried. By the time that Remus got to the boy's room he saw that the door was closed, but knowing that the boy does not want to see anyone nor was Remus supposed to be out of his room, he knocked anyway.  The boy’s cry’s stopped as the nurse called:

“Come in,” nodding the werewolf took a breath and opened the door. He, then cleared his throat and walked in.

“Good evening,” he said calmly as he limped over to where the boy layed. Remus saw that the boy was not too small, but small enough to match Remus’s body when he was a boy. He had black hair, and green eyes that, like he had amber in him. Both the nurse and the boy looked at him.

“Can I ask who you are? And why you're in this room sir?” the nurse asked in a calm but stern voice. That reminded him of his own mother who died years ago. Remus had a tear run down his face as he looks at the boy. Then Remus shook his head and answered.

“Remus Lupin, and,” he paused looking out the window watching the rainfall. Then he took a shaky breath that hurt his ribs. He made a quiet noise as he pulled up a chair and sat down making the same noise. “I've come in here to see the boy, I can't stand what they did to him, so, I came to see him,” he finished before he coughed and winced in pain at his hurt ribs that were still healing. The nurse looked at him with a worried look but still nodded.

“Do you what,” she was cut off by Remus coughing and his quick breathing. Then Remus nodded as he looked at the boy who was hugging his knees with tears in his eyes.

“Ok, but when you’re done, please go back to your room,” Remus nodded as the nurse left.

“Hello, my name is Remus. Can I ask what yours is?” Remus asked calmly looking at the boy. Remus saw the boys scar on his shoulder for the first time. It was the same place where Greyback bit him. Remus sighed and closed his eyes at the pain in his ribs.

“T-Timothy are you, ok sir,” Timothy asked removing his arms from his legs. Remus sighed and looked at the boy and nodded.

“Yes, I am, just hurt that’s all. Can I ask if you're ok?”  Remus asked gently as he looked out the window to see the rain slowing down. Timothy looked at him with wide eyes as tears began to fall down his face again.  His fatherly insights kick in and he hugged the new werewolf ignoring his rips. The boy cried and it broke Remus’s, old damaged heart.

         Remus woke right next to the boy. _When did I fall asleep?_  Remus thought looking at the boy who was asleep. Timothy stirred in his sleep then woke with a scream. “Mama, Papa?” Timothy called with tears in his eyes. Remus looked at the boy who wanted nothing more than to be with his parents.  

“Good morning cub,” Remus said after a while. The young werewolf rubbed his little eyes and blinked.

“Good morning sir,” Timothy said looking at the door. “Who’s, that?” the boy asked pointing at the man in the doorway.  Remus quickly stood when he saw Kingsley enter the room. He folded his arms and looked at Remus

“Sir I can,” Kingsley raised his hand to silence him. Remus nodded and looked at Timothy.  

“Did you go after him?” Kingsley asked studying the boy.  Remus shook his head.

“No, sir. However, I do still smell him, I can still go after him, sir. He turned this boy and his parents did not want him. Please, sir, I can end this and,”

“No, Remus. I’m sorry you can't,” he sighed and looked at the werewolf who was looking out the window. “Remus, I don’t want to be the one to tell Tonks and your son that you had died for revenge. What would Sirius think?” Remus sighed and nodded.

“Your right Sir, I’m sorry, but I still will kill that monster for what he did to me and this boy here,” Remus said in a quiet voice but Kingsley heard the anger behind it. Kingsley nodded and looked at the boy who was rubbing his eyes that were full of tears.

“Is this the boy? That,” Remus nods and closes his eyes. “Remus,” he paused to close the door. “If Greyback is here,” he lowered his voice, so Timothy does not hear. “then you and this boy are not safe here,” Remus nods.

“What do you want me to do sir?” Remus asked walking away from the window.

“Take the boy back with you.  This boy was turned, and I don’t think any orphanages want a werewolf pup on his first transformation,” Remus backed up a little in shock. Then he looked at the boy who looked confused now.

“Sir, I, what would Dora think. Would she,” he trailed off with fear. Noticing this, Kingsley walked over to the werewolf and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can do this Remus. I know, and she’ll love this boy just like she loves you, and as for your son. I think he will love to have a brother,” with that he left the room.

         Remus looked at the boy who, now looked at Remus with fear in his eyes. “Where are you going to take me, sir?” Timothy asked rubbing his shoulder. Remus heard the fear in the little boy’s voice.

“I’m going to bring you home with me. I’m,” he paused to swallow the lump in his throat and looked out the window in fear. “I’m, going to be your adopted father,” Timothy looked at him with tears falling down his face.

“You will love me? Not like my, father who, who did not love me?” Remus tensed and his heart broke. Remus nodded and walked over to him and opened his mouth, but Greyback’s sent came into the room because Kingsley left the door open. _The blasted smell of the_ _alpha_ _. Wait, Timothy, he’s young, and if I’ve learned anything from living with my kind is the young come to the alpha willingly which means._

“Hello, my cubs,” Remus froze at the sound of Greyback from behind him.

               

 


	2. I will keep you safe cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback wants Remus and Timothy to join him, but Remus says no. Also a lot of heartbreaking talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: i'm new to the world and have not seen all of the movies yet or read all of the books. so don't get mad if I make something up. Also, I have never written Sirius before so don't judge me.

Remus turned around fast blocking the view of the little boy that he needs to protect from Greyback. The older werewolf smiled at him and walked slowly into the room. Remus with fear and hate in his eyes pulled out his wand and aimed it at his alpha. Greyback laughed darkly in a dog like matter. “What are you going to do with that cub, huh, going to kill me, kill me with your magic?” he laughed again before he walked closer. He was so close to Remus now, but he did not care for he had to keep the boy away from the monster that tore his and Timothy’s life apart when he was 5 years old and now the same thing is happening again. 

“Yes, I’m going to kill you. You tore my life apart all for revenge. I used to think my father was wrong when he said,”

“Stop talking cub now,” Remus cursed to himself and stopped talking. “Very good cub give me the boy,” Remus shook his head he was fighting against the alpha’s control.

“No,” he snapped and pointed his wand at Greyback’s throat. He heard Timothy cry behind him. “Timothy,” the boy looked at him as Remus turns around to meet the boy’s eyes with his wand at the werewolf’s throat.

“Yes, s-sir” Remus smiled but this did not hide his nerves.

“I want you to go find someone and bring them in here ok,” the boy nodded and got off the bed and ran out the door without looking back. _If that boy has magic. He would be a_ Gryffindor _._  Remus laughed to himself. However, Greyback nocked Remus to the ground making the werewolf fall to the ground dropping his cane and wand. He growled in pain as he tried to reach for his wand but Greyback picked it up.

“You are not going to need this. Now join me, join your own kind. You don’t need humans anymore. That boy can come with you, Remus. Now say yes and we can be a family,” Greyback taunted him with an evil smile on his face. Still fighting against his alpha Remus tried to stand but Greyback kicked him and kicked him.

“I, will never, join your pack of monsters   My father was right. You do deserve to die,” this made Grayback snarl and kick Remus until he saw nothing but blackness.

                Timothy ran and ran trying to find someone, anyone. He was running so fast that he ran into someone. It turns out it was the same man as before. Kingsley looked at him with a smile, but it faded when he saw the boy had worry in his eyes. “Are you ok. What’s wrong?” he asked meeting the boy's eyes.

“Help,” was all the young werewolf said before he took Kingsley's arm and tried to pull him.  “Help, please,” he said still pulling on Kingsley's arm desperately.

“What happened? Can you tell me?” he asked looking at the boy. _He looked so scared for._  “Wait, Remus, where is he? Show me,” Timothy nodded and ran back to his room where he left Remus and Greyback with Kingsley close behind.

                “Are you going to join me now?” Greyback asked giving Remus one last kick to his damaged side. Remus’s eyes opened slowly and cleared his throat.

“No,” he said slowly fighting the control of the alpha. Grayback laughed.

“You can't fight this forever you know. I turned you, I’m your alpha, you will learn who really is your boss and who is your friend,” he laughed again throwing his wand on the ground. This was the last thing that Remus heard.

                Kingsley and Timothy ran into Timothy’s room, but Greyback was gone and Remus not moving on the ground. “Remus, Remus,” he called but Remus did not answer. “Merlin's beard. What happened lad?” the minister asked checking Remus’s pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it.

“We, we were talking and then he came,” Timothy said very bluntly. Kingsley looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Can you tell me who he is,” he asked picking up Remus and putting him on the bed before he pulled out his wand and put a healing spell on Remus. Then he turned around to the young werewolf and getting down to his level, so he can see his eyes.

“He was mean and he tried to get,” he pointed at Remus. “To join him and then,” he pointed at Remus again. “Told me to get help, but there was something, I don’t know Will the nice man be ok,” Timothy asked in a small voice. Kingsley chuckled at the boy's innocents and nodded.

“Yes, he will, and his name is Remus,”

“Remus,” Timothy tried out the name. he likes it. “Remus,” he said it again. “Like a wolf?” Timothy asked quietly. Kingsley looked at him and nodded slowly.

“Yes, just like a wolf,” he answered looking at Remus with a half and confused smile.

         Remus opened his eyes slowly and let out a noise before he shot up in anger at Greyback. “I’m going to kill him,” Remus said as he tried to get out of the bed. However, Kingsley pushed him back.

“No, you’re not. You need to rest at home were you and this boy are safe. Understand?” Remus gave in and nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Remus said quietly as he looked at the boy. “Sir, um,”

“Don’t worry you, both of you will be fine. Now I think you need to tell the boy what he is and what you are. Your conditions I mean,” he said before he left the room.

“What does he mean condition?” Timothy asked with worry on his face. Remus sighed and looked at Timothy.

“Do you know what bit you yesterday?” Timothy shook his little head and walked closer to where Remus laid. Timothy looked at him and nodded.

“It, it, I think it was a large dog, but it was dark outside. I, I was stargazing. I love the stars and I was looking at them and at the moon,” Remus tensed and shivered at the mention of the moon. “When, when it came at me, and, and,” he trailed off. Remus nods.

“It’s ok. The monster that was in here, was the one who bit you. When I was your age. I was bitten too by the same werewolf,” he paused to look at the boy’s face, he had tears in his eyes. Remus cleared his throat before he continued. “Greyback, that’s the monster’s name. I was asleep in my bed, when he came into the window and bit me,” Remus closed his eyes to avoid his new charges little innocent eyes.

“Are we, monsters?” Timothy asked making Remus open his eyes again. Then he looked at the boy shocked and speechless.

“No, we are not. Greyback is the monster. Not us, and don’t call yourself a monster again alright,” Timothy nodded and looked out the window. Then he looked back at Remus who had fallen asleep.

                Remus slowly opened his eyes to see Kingsley smile at him. “Good evening Remus. Are you ready to go home?” Remus nods and sat up.

“Yes sir, but,”

“Don’t worry we have a fireplace. Come,” Remus nods again and got off the bed, and grabbed his cane.

“Come on cub. We are going home,” Timothy nodded and grabbed Remus’s free hand.

 “Sir. Can I ask something?” Kingsley nodded. Remus took a breath and looked down at the boy. “Is Timothy magic?” Remus asked in a quiet voice that shook with nerves. Kingsley looked at Timothy who was staring at the fireplace.

“Time will tell, Remus,” Kingsley said before he laughed a little. “Now go home, and Remus,” the werewolf looked at him. “I told Tonks and Black about what happened, so don’t go looking for him, understand,” Remus nodded and picked up the new werewolf into his arms. Then he picked up the Floo powder and said:

“Black manner,” and he and Timothy were gone in green fire.

Sirius Black was sitting at the table reading the Daily Profit when Remus appeared in the fireplace. “Hello Padfoot,” Remus said as he came out of the fireplace with the boy in his arms. Sirius turned around to see his best friend limp into the dining room. 

“Hello, Remus. Who’s this?” Sirius asked smiling at the young werewolf in Remus’s arms.

“This is Timothy. He um, his um,” Remus trailed off as his anger began to rise inside. Sirius nodded.

“You can tell me when you put him down to sleep. Tonks went to work, and as you know I’m off. So, hello Timothy,” the boy hid his face away from Sirius with tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong cub? It’s ok this is my friend Sirius Black,” Remus said running his hand through the boy’s hair.

“Sirius, Sirius,” the boy said trying out the name. He then had a smile on his face. “Like the dog star?” Timothy said with excitement in his voice. Remus smiled and put him down. Sirius nodded but did not say anything. Then Timothy looked around the home with a smile on his face, but Remus could tell that there was something bugging the little werewolf. Timothy then yawned and stretched his little arms behind him.

“Are you tired cub?” Remus asked. Timothy nodded, then looked at Sirius who smiled at him. Timothy smiled back as Remus picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

“Night, night Doggy,” Timothy said making Remus snort.

                Remus was relieved when Timothy fell asleep. He was walking down the stairs to see Sirius reading still. “Who is he Remus?” the Animagus asked putting down the paper to look at the hurt werewolf. Remus sighed and tried to hold in his anger when he said,

“Greyback, that’s what happened. He bit this boy, and his parents, oh I hate his bloody parents and Greyback,” Remus growled in a wolf-like matter. This made Sirius jump. Remus cleared his throat and looked at Sirius who stared at him shocked. “I’m sorry,” Remus said before he stood up and was almost out of the living room, however, Sirius put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Moony, wait. What did his parents do?” Remus sighed and went back to his seat and put his head in his hands.

“The boys a werewolf now what do you think happened,” Remus snapped but his voice was calm. “I’m sorry Sirius, I, its,”

“It’s been rough for you,” Remus nodded as he felt angry tears fall down his scarred face.

                I think we need to go to bed, Remy,” Sirius said after a while. Remus nodded and they both went up to there rooms. Tonks walked in right after Remus closed his door.

“Remus, dear,” she called as she walked in through the doors. “Sirius,” she called. Then she sighed and went upstairs. When she got into Remus’s and her room she saw Remus lying awake, with silent tears falling down his face. “Remus, dear,” She said walking over to him. “Is this about the boy, and Greyback?” she asked getting on the bed. Remus nodded and closed his eyes. 

“How, how can anyone leave, just because, because of what they are. I need to get Greyback. He needs to pay, for what he has done, “ Remus answered with his temper rising inside, and the wolf taking control again.

“Kingsley told me. Dear, you can't go after him, he will kill you, and I, I can't live without you,” Tonks said with tears forming in her eyes. Remus shook his head and looked away as angry tears formed in his eyes.

“I’m going to kill him, right now,” he said as he grabbed his wand from the end table and got off the bed. Tonks shook her head and followed him. Then she grabbed his arm.

“Remus, you can’t. you’re under orders not to, and I’m under orders to stop you, and I don’t want to lose you, please Rem don’t do this,” Remus not meeting her eyes let out a sob and pulled her into his arms. “Come to bed Rem, your tired. I can tell,” Remus smiled and nodded. Remus followed his wife and they both went to sleep. Remus slowly closed his eyes before he fell asleep.

                Timothy woke with a start the next morning, he was shaking in cold sweat, and every time he closed his eyes he saw the yellow eyes of that monster. He needed someone, he needed his mother and father. So, he got out of bed and walked down the big staircase and looked around with the thought that he was not home, but then he remembered that the nice man took him with him to his home for some reason. The little werewolf walked into the kitchen shivering. _Why am I so cold?_  Timothy asked himself. He then wrapped his little arms around his body and looked around. It was a big kitchen, bigger than the one in his old home. it looked old too and seemed to have a lot of history to it. Timothy stood lost in his thoughts when Sirius came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Timothy shaking. Sirius looked at him with worry on his face. “Timothy, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Sirius asked walking over to the little werewolf. Timothy did not say anything for a while. This concerned Sirius. However, the little boy said one word that made Sirius even more worried.

“Cold, I’m cold doggy,” Timothy said shaking before he collapsed in Sirius’s arms

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this. what will happen next?


	3. Silver and new brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy meets Timothy, and Remus still wants to kill Greyback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is more fun and less dramatic.

      “Remus, Remus!” Sirius called as he carried Timothy over to the living room and ran to get a blanket. “Remus!” he called again as the fear began to rise inside him. Sirius ran back over to where he put the boy. Then he wrapped Timothy in the blanket. “Remus!” he called one last time because the werewolf was walking down the stairs.

“What is it Padfoot, your hurting my ears?’ Remus asked slightly annoyed, but he had a playful smile on his face. However, his smile was wiped off his face when he saw Timothy laying on the couch shaking. “What,’ he cleared his throat. “What happened?” Remus asked running over to the living room. Sirius looked at his werewolf friend and cleared his throat

“I woke up and went into the kitchen. I found him looking around. He looked scared. So when I asked him what was wrong. All he said that he was cold, then he fell in my arms,” he paused to look at Remus. Remus nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Sirius answered the question in his mind. “But Moony he does not have a fever. I,” Sirius trailed off looking at Remus who had a terrified look on his face.

“Sirius, what if, what if the boys dieing? I, I don’t think he’s magic and werewolf bites kill muggles,” Sirius looked at his friend. He has not seen him this scared since he and the other marauders found out that Remus was a werewolf back when they were in school. Then he saw Remus’s face get red with anger. “I’m,”

“No, you’re not, stay here,” Sirius cut him off.

“I’m going to kill him,” Remus said as he started to walk to the door with Sirius close behind. Sirius bit his lip and pulled out his wand.

“I’m sorry Moony,” he said before he muttered a spell and Remus fell to the floor.

                Tonks woke to the sound of Remus falling to the floor. “What?” she asked voice filled with sleep. “What are they doing?” she asked herself as she got out of bed and went to the stares. Then she froze on the stairs when she saw her husband lying on the floor. “What did you do?” she asked as her hair turned red with anger. Sirius raised his hands in the air dropping his wand in the prosses. “What did you do?” she asked again as her hair got redder and redder.

“He, he was going after Greyback,”

“So, you knocked him out, really,” She rolled her eyes. Sirius looked at Remus then over to the living room.

“Doggy, Doggy,” Timothy called, making Sirius run over to him.

“Yes, pup?” Sirius said getting worried.

“I’m cold,” the little werewolf shivered. Tonks who was over by Remus picked him up and carried him.

“What are we going to do about Remus?” Tonks asked putting him in a chair. Sirius only shrugged.

“We need to worry about Timothy at the moment,”

“Cold,” he said shaking. Tonks put her hand to Timothy’s forehead, but it was not warm.

“He does not have a fever. I think we need to take him to Madame Pomfrey,” Sirius nodded and picked up the boy. He was right at the fireplace when he froze and turned around.

“What about Remus?” he said thinking out loud. Tonks thought for a moment.

“Let’s take him with us, I don’t want him to go and do something crazy,” Sirius nodded as they both Flooed to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

                “Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey,” Sirius yelled holding the boy shaking in his arms. Tonks stepped out of the fireplace holding Remus, who has not woken yet. “Madame Pomfrey,” Sirius yelled again. He was going to yell again, but Tonks put her finger to her lips and said:

“Shhhh, be quiet cousin. You don’t want to wake Remus, do you? You know he’s a light sleeper, and I don’t want him to wake up and do something crazy, like try to kill Greyback,” Sirius sighed then nodded. Then Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to see Timothy then looked over to Remus.

“What happened? Remus, he did not…... bite him, did he?” she asked taking the shaking boy out of Sirius’s arms. Sirius shook his head as Tonks put Remus down on a bed and went over to the boy.

“Cold, cold,” Timothy kept saying.  Pomfrey took a thermometer and put it in the boy’s mouth.  Pomfrey took it out after it beeped a few seconds later.

“He does not have a fever,” she hums. “But there is something wrong with him and I’m not sure what it is. Maybe when Mr. Lupin wakes he can tell us,” Sirius and Tonks nodded.

                Remus woke a few minutes later to the sound of a little voice saying. “I’m cold, doggy I’m cold,” Remus’s heart broke as he tried to sit up, but he winced and looked around him. To his annoyance. Sirius had put up a silver dome around the bed that he was laying on.

“You don’t trust me,” Remus said with a sigh. Sirius looked over to him.

“What of course we trust you, we just, we just don’t want you do go after Greyback. He’s not worth it Moony,” Sirius said voice breaking. Remus sighed and nodded.

“I’m sorry Padfoot, I,” he shook his head. “How’s Timothy?” Remus asked changing the subject.

“He says that he’s cold, but he does not have a fever, do you know whats wrong?” Sirius asked looking at his friend who has his hand to his chin thinking. Then he remembered.

“Timothy is transitioning to a werewolf. This is one of the side effects. I remember going through the same thing when I was his age,” Remus said sadly thinking about that night. Sirius and Tonks nodded. They remember when he told them this.  

“Do you remember how long it lasts?” Sirius asked looking at the young werewolf. Remus shook his head and ran his hand over his face and laid it across his eyes.

“No, I don’t, I was asleep for most of it, I’m sorry about what happened earlier,”

“You don’t need to be sorry, I wanted to kill my own cousin, but I did not," he laughed  Mrs. Weasley did that for me. Anyway, we can get through this,” Remus nods at his friend and closed his eyes. 

A few hours later and they were all allowed to leave. This was a good thing because Remus was getting light headed from the silver dome that he was stuck in. “So, you won't go after him,” Tonks asked at dinner that night. Timothy was not listening as they spoke about something that he was unsure of.  

“No, I will not, for now, I still want him dead, but right now, I think we need to think about how we are going to tell Teddy that he has a new brother and he is a werewolf,” Remus sighed looking at his new son who was eating. He was still wrapped in a blanket and he was drinking hot chocolate. The blanket had a warming charm on it to keep Timothy warm. Sirius nodded.

“We need to think of something fast because, Teddy comes home in two days,” Everyone nodded at what Sirius had said.

                The next day went by slow. Remus was excited to see his son again after his first year, but he was also nervous to see him because of Timothy. Sirius had told him that Teddy would love to have a new brother, and that he will love him just like he loves his dad, even though he is a werewolf and Teddy would love Timothy just the same. By the time that Tonks was cooking dinner Remus and Sirius had Teddy’s room ready for the summer when Teddy gets home. “Dinner time,” Tonks called with excitement in her voice. “I think she’s more excited for tomorrow then you are Moony,” Sirius laughed as they walked down the stairs. Timothy was in Remus’s arms still wrapped in the blanket.

“Shut up Padfoot,” Remus said laughing back.  It was a nice dinner, a lot of laughing and joking. The Marauders told stories to Timothy about their school days. They both knew that Timothy was magic because he would be dead if he wasn’t. This made Remus relax a lot more, but he felt nervous for next month.

“Remus, Remus?” Remus looked at Tonks who was trying to get his attention because Timothy was rubbing his eyes.

“Right, come on cub, let's go take a bath,” the little boy smiled as Remus picked him up.

“Night, night doggy,” Timothy said the same thing he said the night before. Only this time Tonks laughed, and Sirius joined.

                “Ok, Tim. Bedtime,” Remus said putting the boy down.

“Remy?” Remus looked at the boy.

“Yes?” Remus said back sitting on the end of the bed.

“Who’s Teddy?” Timothy asked. Remus saw his big amber eyes shine in the moonlight.  Remus sighed and nodded to himself.

_Tell him about Ted now so he does not be scared by him tomorrow._  Remus thought before he took a breath. “Teddy is my son, he’s going to be your brother,” he paused looking at the face of his new son. _He seems happy._  “We,” he continued. “We are going to pick him up tomorrow. Would you like to come?” Remus asked. Timothy put his little finger to his chin and hummed. This made Remus smile, but his heart broke at the same time because the boy’s parents hate him. Remus’s hand went into a fist in anger as the wolf took control.

“Remy are you,” the boy broke off when he saw Remus’s eyes twitch in anger. Then he looked at the boy's face and saw that he was terrified. Remus snapped out of his anger and nodded.

“Yes, sorry pup,” Timothy smiled and rubbed his little eyes again, then he yawned.

“I, would love to come with you, but what if he does not want, a, a brother? What if he does not like me, because of as you say what we are,” Remus smiled then he laughed. He stopped when he saw the look of confusion on Timothy's face.

“I said the same thing when I started school, but you know what,” Timothy shook his head. “He will like you, no he will love you. It does not matter what we are, or what people say. We are, what we are, and we can't change that. We have to live through this and hope that someone will find a cure.” He paused. _I doubt it,_ He thought.  Remus sighed then he continued “it will get better, ok,” Timothy yawned and then nodded. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

                Remus sat by the boy for a few minutes until he knew he was truly asleep then sighing he walked out of the room. He then walked into the living room to see Tonks reading a book with Sirius laying on the couch in his Animagus form. He appeared to be asleep. “Is he asleep?” Tonks asked as Remus sat in the other chair by the fire and grabbed the book that he had been reading and turned it to the last page he was reading.

“Yes, dear, he did,” the werewolf said simply sticking his nose in the book and started to read.

“Teddy will love him, Rem, don’t worry,” Remus smiled and went back to his book.

                Remus was the first to wake the next morning. He like Timothy had nerves about seeing his son again. Remus laid in bed reading one of Teddy’s letters from earlier this year. He smiled to himself and got out of bed to get ready for the day. When he was done he walked down the stairs and into the dining room and started to make breakfast. Sirius still in his Animagus form got off the couch and ran into the kitchen and started to bark. “No, no barking, bad snuffles,” Remus teased as Sirius turned back into a human.

“I thought we said you will never call me that,” Sirius said laughing. Remus smiled and went back to making breakfast.  Tonks came down with Timothy in her arms and smiled when she smelled breakfast.

“Smells good Rem,” Tonks said as she put Timothy down in a chair and she sat in a chair herself.

Breakfast went by quick as did the rest of the day. It was not long until the family went to King’s Cross, to pick up Teddy. Remus was getting more and more nervous as they approached the platform. “Ready, Remus?” Sirius whispered into his best friend’s ear. Remus nodded as they all went through Platform 9 3\4.  The train pulled up and all the kids came running out talking about the past year. Remus smiled when he saw Teddy talking to his friends then he almost fell over as he pushed his cart and started to run over to his family.

“Mum, dad, snuffles,” Teddy laughed as he ran over to his family after he said goodbye to his friends and the Potter’s and Weasley’s.

“Hey, Ted,” Remus said smiling at his son. Then he let out a breath. “Ted, can I tell you something?” Teddy nodded.  Remus took a breath as Tonks put a hand on his shoulder. Remus smiles. “Its ok Timothy, you don’t need to hide,” Teddy, who had a small smile on his face smiled bigger.

“Teddy, meet Timothy,” Teddy smiled again as his hair turned pink like his mothers.

“Hello, Timothy. My names Edward, but you can call me Teddy,” Timothy smiled and walked away from Remus’s legs and walked over to Teddy and smiled back.  

“Ok, let's go home. Teddy, I can't wait to hear about your first year,” Tonks said as they all went home.

Everyone was happy Teddy was home, and Remus and Timothy felt more relaxed knowing that Timothy likes him, but Remus still needs to tell Teddy about Timothy’s ‘furry little problem.’  “Teddy can I talk to you about something,” Remus asked Teddy while he was unpacking. Teddy nodded.

“Anything dad, what is it?” Teddy asked as Remus sat on his bed.  Remus took a breath. “Dad?” Remus shook his head.

“It’s about Timothy. He um. Do you know the story of how I was bitten?” Teddy nodded.

“It was Greyback wasn’t it?” Remus nods.

“Well, while you were at school. Greyback bit a child, Timothy, and his parents,” Remus trailed off, and Teddy looked at him with worry on his face as he saw the wolf in his father’s eyes.

“Dad are you ok?” Teddy asked, his voice was shaking. Remus looked at him.

“Yes. Sorry, I scared you, Ted. Anyway, his parents left him. Because they think that Tim is a monster. So,” Remus laughed. “I tripped the boy’s father with my cane. The Minister then told me to be his father now because he is a werewolf and, I, need to keep him safe from Greyback,” Remus finished without adding that he wants to kill the werewolf. “Are you ok with having another werewolf in the house son?” Remus asked voice shaking with nerves.  Teddy looked at his father and thought for a moment as he took out his Hufflepuff robes out of his trunk.

“I think it’s a good idea, dad. His parents don’t know what they are talking about,” Teddy said still unpacking. Remus smiled at his son.

“Thank you, Ted, you know how hard that was for me,” Teddy smiles and gets off the floor to hug his father.

“I know dad,”

“I will call you for dinner ok, I know you might have homework,” Teddy laughed and nodded.

“Thanks,” Teddy said as Remus left the room.

    Later that night Remus said good night to Teddy. “Good night dad,” Teddy said as he looked at his father who looked down at the floor, then he looked back to his son. “Dad, are you ok? You seem lost,” Teddy asked. Timothy was in the doorway smiling at his new father and brother, but his smile faded when he heard Teddy ask this.

“What, oh yes, Ted, I ’m just happy that you are home. Tomorrow you can tell us everything alright?” Teddy did not look convinced, but he nodded anyway. Remus smiled and pulled the covers over his son and went over to the doorway to pick up Timothy.

“Ok, Tim, do you want to say goodnight to Teddy?” Timothy nodded, and Remus walked over to Teddy.

“Good night Tim. Welcome to the family,” Remus’s heart melted and he smiled as Timothy rubbed his eyes.

“Ok, time for bed,” Remus said carrying Timothy out of the room.

      It did not take long for Timothy to fall asleep. Remus was grateful for this. Smiling to himself he went out of the room and went down the stairs. The werewolf was not surprised when he saw Sirius laying on the couch in his Animagus form licking his paw. “Ew, don’t do that Padfoot that’s disgusting,” Remus teased as he sat down in his favorite chair by the fire. It was cold that night for the beginning of the summer. Remus took a book off the end table and started to read. It was quiet for a while and Sirius had fallen asleep in his Animagus form.  Remus smiled at the big bear-like black dog laying on his paws. _Thank you, Sirius, you don’t deserve anything you went through._  Remus got lost in his thoughts when he heard his owl tapping her beak on the window he jumped. Remus smiled and went over to open the window. Sirius woke to look at the owl. While Tonks looked up from her book to see the bird fly into the home. “Hello Hope,” Remus said taking the letters from the owl. Hope flew into the living room and landed on top of the bookshelf.

“Hope?” Sirius questioned as he turned back into his human form. Remus nodded. “Is that the name of your mother?” Remus nodded and gave Tonks on of the letters. She smiled at him and opened it. Remus nods.

“She died a long time ago, right after Lilly and James died,” Remus said sadly as he looked at the letter that had no name on it. Remus's eyebrows shot up. Curiously he opened it. However, his hands began to shake as he read it.

“What is it Rem?” Tonks asked looking at him. Remus gave his wife and best friend a fake smile before he ran up to his study.

                Remus slammed the door, breathing hard as he sat down at his desk and ran his hand down his face, before he read the letter again.

_“Dear, cub,_

_I hope you're well. I’m not going to ask again, join me, join your people. Or I will sneak into your house and kill everyone in it, come we can finish this. You know you want to kill me, give in to your wolf and kill me. You know you have no choice now. You know where to find me,_

_Fenrir Greyback,”_

Remus growled as he felt tears fall down his face. He then let out a sigh and apparated out of his study taking the letter with him.  He reappeared in the woods a few blocks away from the manner. He then let out a loud sigh and sniffed the air for his alpha.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter if its boring. I did not really know what to do with it, but tell me what you think anyway. The calm before the storm. I think that’s what this chapter is. I’m really happy that you guys like it, well till next time.


	4. The hunt under the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets kidnapped and the search begins.

Sirius woke with a loud yawn as he stretched out on the couch. He had a worry in his stomach as he turned back into a human. He pushed the feeling away as he walked into the dining room to see Teddy with his homework layed across the table. “Good morning Ted, how long have you been up?” Sirius asked as he pulled out his wand to start the coffee. Teddy looked at him with a sheepish smile.

“Five, I think,” Sirius laughed as he sat down at the table to look at Teddy’s homework.

“You, young man are so the spitting image of your father you know that. Maybe a little bit of your mother too,” Sirius laughed again as Tonks came down the stairs with Timothy in her arms.  Sirius smiles at her, but when she smiles back Sirius could tell that she was masking something.  He could tell, he saw it in her eyes. They were the same color as Remus’s. Sirius’s eyebrows arched.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius said as he walked over to her. She did not say anything, but Sirius knew that they will talk about it away from the kids. Sirius nodded.

“Ok, Tim,” Tonks said trying to keep her voice calm. “Padfoot and I are going to talk upstairs. Teddy, can you watch him?” Teddy nodded as his appearance turned to his father’s too for he knew that there was something wrong with his father.

“Yes, mum. Is there something wrong with dad?” Teddy asked quietly. However, Sirius and his mother were already up the stares.  

                Remus woke with a start as he was hit with the smell of Greyback and his pack. It burned in his nose as he sat up and looked around. He did not hear Greyback, but he knew that he was close.  _It’s time to end this. This is for you dad,_ Remus thought as he stood up and brushed himself off and walked to the scent of his alpha. He walked deeper and deeper into the woods, but he found no one, but the sent was still strong. He then took a deep breath and sniffed the air again. “Hello cub,” Remus spun around fast on his heels. Moony growled inside and Remus allowed it to come out of his throat.

“Hello, Greyback,” Remus said, his voice was dangerously calm as he stared at the animal that tore his life apart. Greyback smiled at him. Then he walked closer. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his alpha just like a few days ago.

“Ah, now you're going to kill me,” he laughed. The laugh grew as more of the pack came out of the trees. Remus looked around with fear, but he pushed it aside and kept his wand at Greyback.

“Yes, no I’m going to kill you,” Remus said keeping his voice calm. However, before Remus could do anything a werewolf came up behind him and knocked him to the ground. The last thing that Remus saw was Greyback taking his wand and laughing. Remus tried to stand but his vision blurred and he passed out.

                Tonks led Sirius into Remus’s study where she shut the door and started to pace back and forth.

“What’s wrong Tonks?” Sirius asked voice shaking.

“Remus did not come to bed, I have not seen him since the mail came last night,” Sirius looked at Remus’s desk which was organized, so he was not working last night. The room was clean as it always was, but that worry he was feeling earlier came back.

“He was acting weird when he got that letter. You don’t think,” Sirius trailed off looking out the window.

“He went after,” Tonks felt faint as her face lost all color. Sirius then slammed his fist on Remus’s desk.

“What is he bloody thinking? We need to tell someone, or go find him ourselves,” Sirius yelled, but there were tears in his eyes. Then he looked over to Tonks who was on her knees, and her head in her hands. She also had tears in her eyes.

“I, I… don’t want to lose him. Sirius, what… what do we do?” She said in between her tears.

“We are not going to lose him, alright, we are going to bring him back home, and when I see him I’m going to hex him then hug him,” Sirius had angry tears in his eyes. Tonks gave him a smile and nodded.

                “Ok, Ted,” Teddy looked up from his homework to see a forced smile on his mother’s face.  

“Yes,” he said getting worried as his hair turned back to his fathers. “Is there something wrong, with dad?” Teddy asked looking at his new brother who was now in the living room reading or he was just looking at a book that he found.  Tonks looked at him.

“No, don’t worry ok. Now Harry is coming over to look after you and Timothy. There is a blanket that I want you to put around Timothy right after we leave. Your father is going to be fine. Sirius and I are going to go get him and bring him home,” Teddy looked at her with a fear in his now amber eyes. Teddy nodded.

“OK, are you sure dad, dad is ok? He was acting weird last night before I went to sleep,” Teddy said fear in his voice. Sirius nodded as he ruffled Teddy’s hair.

“Don’t worry,” Sirius said before Harry appeared in the fireplace making Timothy jump. “Right, thank you, Harry,” Harry nodded as Sirius and Tonks apparated out of the house to find Remus.

Remus woke with a start with the now annoying smell of blood and Greyback in his nose. Only it was his own blood that he was smelling. “Merlin's beard,” he muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. _Great plan Lupin._  He thought as he looked around. He was in a small cell in a cave. Not only did he smell his blood he smelled the mud and moisture on the walls of the cave. There were werewolf’s everywhere he smelled them. He sighed and tried to sit up, however, he felt his hand burning on his wrists. He looks down to see what it was. What he saw made his eyes grow big with fear and anger. _Silver handcuffs._ _Bloody hell how did they manage this?_ He thought. _it's helpless I know it_ , _I’m never getting out of this._ He let out a sigh again as he sat up wincing at the burning on his skin.  “At least everyone is safe,” Remus said out loud.  Then he heard someone laughing.

“Safe, safe. I think you need to worry about yourself cub,” he paused as he dramatically walked into the cave and up to Remus’s cell,” Remus let out a growl of anger and eyed his alpha. His nice kind eyes were not so kind now.

“What do you want with me?” Remus demanded keeping his voice calm but he was failing at it. Greyback did not say anything all he did was smile and laugh at Remus.  Remus did not say anything either and the two fell into a deadly silence. Remus still staring at him tried to stand but he fell back down to the floor. He hit his head hard and he blacked out. Greyback’s laughing was the last thing he heard.

                Tonks led Sirius to Kingsley’s office with worry inside. Sirius was feeling nervous too but he was masking it with anger. Tonks hesitated before she knocked on Kingsley's door. “Enter,” Kingsley said his voice was calm. However, when Sirius and Tonks walked in he grew worried too.

“What happened?” he asked as he motioned them to sit.  Sirius cleared his throat and calmed himself before he said.

“We don’t know. He put the kids to bed, and came down. He seemed happy, but then his owl came in. I did not even know he had an owl. Anyway, he got a letter but when he opened it his hands shook and he gave us a fake smile. I knew it was fake he did that all the time at school. Then he ran up the stairs and we heard his study door slam shut. We have not seen him since,” Kingsley was shocked by this news.

“He went after Greyback,” the minister confirmed.  He opened his mouth to say something else but Tonks cut him off.

“Why, why now? He was happy. Teddy’s home and we have a new son. That loves him. Sir, we need to find him,” Tonks said standing up. Sirius did the same.

“Ok, but be careful. Find were he is being held then one of you come back here and tell me,” Sirius and Tonks nodded as they apparated to the woods a few blocks away from the black manner and ran deep into it.

        Remus woke again with pain in his wrists. _Bloody things._  He thought. Then he looked outside the bars of his cell to see Greyback smiling at him. This made Remus shiver.  

“Ah, you're awake. Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?” Remus had no choice so he stayed quiet as Greyback pulled out his wand. Remus knew that Greyback had his own wand somewhere but he did not say anything about it. “Alohomora,” the older werewolf said as Remus’s cell door opened and Greyback walked in. Remus struggled even though it did not do anything. Then he pulled Remus to his feet and took off the handcuffs. However, it did not burn Grayback for some reason. Remus was to busy trying to break free to say anything.  “Don’t be like that,” he said in a calm voice that made Remus shiver again. Then to Remus’s annoyance, he put the cuffs on Remus’s hands but they were behind his back and led him out of the cave and into the dense woods again. The smell of werewolves filled his nose. The scary thing was it made him feel welcome and relaxed. Remus stopped struggling as he basically let Greyback push him to the middle of the camp.

“My, cubs,” he called making everyone walk over to them. Remus stared at everyone. Everyone that was just like him. Fighting and struggling with that same cure. All because of. _Greyback. Snap out of it Lupin. Fight this, this calming, no fight,_

“You all remember Mr. Lupin,” everyone laughed. It was a terrible laugh that chilled him to his bones. “He is our special guest. Is that right Remus,” Remus did not say anything for he was fighting against the scary fact that he was feeling at home with these werewolves.  “Do you still want to kill me Remus?” everyone looked at Remus who slowly nodded, but did not say anything. Grayback smiled at him. “Speak,” Remus unable to fight it anymore snapped.

“Yes, I do, and if I die then you are coming down with me. If I had my wand,” Remus chuckled “you know if, I kill you I will be doing something that my father would have wanted all those years ago, and maybe”

“Silence cub,” Remus stopped talking and all the wolfs laughed. “Don’t worry, you will learn,” Remus started to struggle again against Greyback's hold. Greyback laughed again only this time it was right in his ear.

          Remus layed against a fallen tree for who knows how long. He was glad however that Greyback left him alone. He was by the fire with all the rest of the pack. The fire that he was by however burned out, and the sun had gone down.  This made Remus shiver because like last night it was a cold one. Remus tried to break free of the silver cuffs but it made him wince as they cut through his skin. Remus sighed and closed his eyes. They snapped open a few minutes later when he smelled. ‘ _A dog, it was not a werewolf, no it was a dog.  But how?’_  His eyes grew wide as happiness with a mix of anger went through him. _‘Sirius. What is he doing here?_ Remus sighed as he looked back to the fire across from him. There was laughing he could hear them. _‘Probably talking about there latest kills, why do I feel at home with them? He’s close, Sirius is so close.’_  Then Remus’s eyes slowly closed and he was too weak to stop them.  Remus then fell to the ground off the tree.

                Sirius ran through the woods he could smell Remus in his animagus form. Tonks had gone to get Kingsley who just appeared behind Sirius. “Where are we going, Sirius?” Tonks called as she and Kingsley ran after him. Sirius kept running then he barked and barked when he saw the fire smoke. Tonks and Kingsley nodded as they ran to save their werewolf friend. Sirius hid behind a bush along with Tonks and Kingsley. “Ok, so whats the plan?” Kingsley asked Sirius who turned back into a human. Sirius thought for a moment. Then he looks at him.

“I will get Remus, sir and you and tonks can get Greyback. When are the others coming?” Sirius asked getting impatient and he was losing his temper. Kingsley noticed this and raised his hand.

“They will be here in time Black, now get Remus and get him out of here,” Sirius nodded and turned back into a dog.

As quick and quietly as he can he walked over to the fallen tree that Remus was next to. Sirius trotted on his black paws. Then he broke into a run when he saw his best friend not moving on the ground. Sirius whined and took Remus’s sleeve into his mouth and tried to wake him. He now panicked and nudged him with his head but he still did not wake. The dog then looked around and turned back into a human and looked at Remus with fear and anger in his eyes. The anger burned deep in his body.

“Don’t worry Moony I will get you out of here,” Sirius said quietly as he picked him up. Sirius ran back to the bush. To see the back-up finely here.  Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Sirius get him out of here we got this,” Tonks yelled as they all ran to the werewolves, who did not see them coming. Sirius nodded and with a pop he was gone.

                Sirius appeared in the middle of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He panicked when he saw Remus’s wrists were handcuffed behind his back. However, when he saw that they were silver he panicked more when he ripped them off. He could have used his wand but he is in a hurry and this is a drastic situation. “Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey,” Sirius called as the school nurse came out running.

“Oh, my, Merlin what happened Mr. Black?” Sirius looked at her with fear in his eyes.

“I don’t bloody know,” Sirius snapped before he sighed and ran his hand over his face. Wiping the tears out of his eyes.  Sirius looked down at his friend who did not move at all. The good thing was he was breathing.  Sirius closed his eyes and sat down. “Will,” he swallowed. “Will he be ok?” Sirius asked as Madame Pomfrey looked at Remus. Then she examined his wounds, she then hums. This made Sirius look up from the floor.

“Hmm, he will be fine,” she paused making Sirius tense. “He has a lot of Silver damage, but the good thing was it did not get into his bloodstream. What did this to him?” She asked picking up one of his wrist’s, Sirius eyed it.  It was a nasty burn that cut through his skin but not too much. The burn went around his wrist, he could feel hot tears form in his eyes.

“Another werewolf. Remus thought it would be a good idea to go after him by himself,” Sirius said in a sad voice but he masked it with anger. Sirius sighed and stared at Remus with tears now falling down his face.

           Days passed and Remus finally woke. However, he woke with a start and screaming. “I’m going to kill him,” he called. This made Sirius run into the room.

“Remus! Remus. Calm down. Greyback is in Azkaban,” Sirius said to his friend. “It’s where he belongs,” he added with a smile on his face. Remus calmed down and looked at Sirius. He had tears in his eyes.

“I’m, Padfoot. I’m sorry,” Remus said looking at his wand that was placed on the table next to his hospital bed. Sirius chuckled a little making Remus confused.

“Why are you laughing?” Remus asked rubbing one of his now bandaged wrists.

“I’m laughing because it’s like old times. The Marauders, taking down bloody monsters,” Remus laughed.

“You did all the brains this time Padfoot,” Sirius laughed but Remus could see the anger in his eyes.

“You're mad at me. Just yell, I can take it Padfoot,” Remus closed his eyes with a sigh, but Sirius stayed quiet for a while.

“I am mad at you but you don’t deserve to be yelled at. You have been through too much to be yelled at by your best friend,” Remus smiled at him.

“That, was sweet,” Remus laughed and Sirius laughed too, but he saw Remus’s face fell and he stopped laughing. “Sirius, I’m wondering something?” Sirius looked at him and nodded.

“What is it Moony?” Sirius asked handing him his wand. Remus nodded thanks and put it in his pocket, and took a breath.

“Greyback, he touched the cuffs, but they were silver and well, I had them, well,” Remus trailed off looking at his wrist. He could still feel pain and the burning feeling. _I hope you stay in there forever you monster. Why was it so,_

“Remus?” Sirius snapped him out of his thoughts. Remus shook his head.

“Yes, sorry Padfoot,” Remus sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“I’ve been told that Greyback put a spell on the cuffs so when he touched it. It did not hurt him, only the ones that touched it got burned,” Remus nodded and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“you felt at home with them didn’t you?” Sirius asked knowing the answer. Remus nodded and opened his eyes. The two fell quiet. After a while, Remus fell asleep and Sirius had to go tell Tonks what happened and she can go be with him.

        Remus woke the next day in his own bed. He turned his head to see Teddy and Timothy looking at him with smiles on there faces. “Welcome home dad,” Teddy said, as his hair turned back to its turquoise color. Remus smiled at his son then he looked at Timothy with a slight worry in his eyes, but he did not say anything.

“Thank you, Ted. Did you have a good time with your new brother and godfather while I was, well, you know?” Remus asked. Teddy and Timothy both nodded. Remus smiled at them. “Alright Ted, go do your homework, ok,” Teddy nodded and Timothy followed him out. Remus smiled and pulled out a book to read.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is one more chapter, tell me what you think


	5. Epilogue: First full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the title says. it's Timothy's first full moon and Remus is nervous

**A few weeks later.**

Remus woke feeling nervous and weak like he always does on the full moon. However, he was even more nervous now, because his new son who is a werewolf is going through his first transformation tonight. Remus limped down the stairs and walked into the dining room to see Sirius and his family. “Good morning,” Remus said weakly looking at Timothy who was pale just like him.

“Good morning Moony. Are you ready?” Sirius asked as he handed him the Wolfsbane potion and gave it to Timothy as well. Remus nodded thanks and drank it, Timothy did the same. Remus thought it was a good idea to get Timothy in the habit of taking it. Remus was still getting used to it and he wanted Timothy to have the thing that he did not have as a child. Remus finished it first then Timothy. Remus then sat down at the table as the headache started. Remus sighed and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and investigated the living room to see Teddy reading. Remus smiled at his son, then he looked at Timothy who, like him closed his eyes. _‘This might be a hard one.’_  Remus thought as Tonks served breakfast.

                The day went by slow. Remus and Sirius told Timothy about what will happen in the calmest way of course. Sirius had dropped Teddy off with Harry so he can be safe and Teddy wanted to hang out with him.  “Will,” Timothy broke as tears formed in his kind large eyes. Remus knew what Timothy was going through. Father and adopted son were in the living room waiting for Sirius to come back.  Sirius was putting wards around the woods behind the manner so they don’t run and try to bite someone while Tonks was at work.

“Don’t worry cub,” Remus paused as Timothy hugged him. “Everything will be just fine. I had the same fear too. We will be safe don’t worry,” Timothy nodded but Remus had more fear then Timothy had.

“Ok, Remy. Um,” the boy trailed off again, Remus went pale and looked outside. _‘The sun will set in two hours’_

“It’s going to hurt is it?” the young werewolf asked as he started to shake. Remus had a tear run down his scarred face. Remus did not answer. Timothy nodded. He now had tears running down his face too. Remus sighed as he looked at his son and gave him an uneasy smile. Sirius came back into the house a few minutes later.

“Alright, we are safe, Moony,” Sirius said before he looked out the window. _This might be a bad night.’_  Sirius thought as he sat down in front of the fireplace.

                It was time, the moon was about to rise. Sirius, Remus, and Timothy went to the back of the manner where they waited. Remus was reassuring his new son that everything will be ok while he handed Sirius his cane. Sirius nodded and looked at the moon with Remus pulling off his robe and helping Timothy with his too. Sirius nodded and turned into Padfoot. Once the moon rose Remus fell to the ground as his body began to shift. Timothy’s body did too. When Remus and Timothy were now wolfed. Padfoot barked and howled. Remus and Timothy did the same as they ran off into the woods for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys. I would love to thank you so much for reading this story. You all made me feel happy and loved. I thank you again. Sorry if this is a little short but I thought this was the best way to end it. Till next time.


End file.
